The goal of the program is the development of a continuous wave, high power nitrogen laser. The development of such a laser as a pump source for dye lasers used in photo-dynamic therapy will significantly increase the power levels achieved with such laser systems and more readily extend this cancer therapy to clinical applications. The specific objectives of the Phase I program, using the process described in the proposal, are to: demonstrate feasibility of CW nitrogen laser operation; provide performance-process parameter trade-off data; evaluate laser effectiveness as pump source for dye lasers; and demonstrate fundamental phenomenon may be applicable to other gas lasers. An experimental methodology will be employed. An apparatus capable of generating a CW nitrogen laser beam will be constructed. Spectra and coherence properties of the extracted beam will be measured. Fast photodiode measurements (3 nsec resolution) will be employed to confirm continuous radiation. The development of a continuous nitrogen laser is truly innovative. Its commercial use will be to enhance the performance of dye lasers ranging from photo-dynamic therapy to color copiers to gas phase spectroscopy.